Letters
by InfinityLovexox
Summary: I sent her so many letters. She didn't reply to one. Not one. It hurt me so much. I had the pen in my hand, scribbling on the paper. I was writing about how much she hurt me when she left. She didn't even say anything. I woke up and she was gone. She was gone. - ONESHOT


**_LETTERS_  
**

* * *

I sent her so many letters. She didn't reply to one. Not _one. _It hurt me so much. I had the pen in my hand, scribbling on the paper. I was writing about how much she hurt me when she left. She didn't even say anything. I woke up and she was gone. Korra was _gone. _

_Dear Korra,_

_You have no idea how much you have hurt me. You _left _me. You didn't even say goodbye, which is the thing that hurt me the most. I know you have your avatar duties, but that shouldn't interfere with _us. _I am writing __this letter just to know if you'll reply, just this once. I just need to know you are alive, Korra. That's all I need. I just want one letter, just telling me that you are alive._

_I love you,_

_Mako._

I dropped the pen and folded up the paper. I placed it in the envelope and wiped my eyes. I couldn't cry. No. Not today. I walked out of my apartment, envelope in hand. Bolin wasn't home, he was working. I made my way to the post office to mail the letter. I exchanged words with the postman, and I said my thanks.

The walk home was quiet. The sky was grey today in Republic City. I could make out the face of a polar bear dog in the clouds. I sighed and looked down at my feet. I asked myself the question I've been asking for months. Korra, what made you leave? The leaves rustled at my feet. It was towards the end autumn and the leaves were just starting to fall. They were various shades of browns and reds. I walked into my apartment building, like I had done many times.

I walked up the creaking stairs, like they could break at any moment. I unlocked my apartment door and stepped inside. I took my jacket off and hung it up, the usual routine. I sat down and started to take my shoes off. I had them in my hand, so I could bring them to my room.

"Mako." I heard someone whisper. I jumped and looked around. My eyes surveyed across the open room and I saw her. Yes, _her_. I dropped my shoes and walked over to the figure standing in my open apartment living room.

"Korra..." I said, my voice just barely making a sound. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as I could. "You're alive... You're really, really, here." I said. I was in shock. I pulled away slightly, just enough to get a good look of her face.

"I got every letter. I just.. I couldn't write back. It was too hard." Korra said, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled away even further from me and turned towards the windows. She had a stack of papers in her hands, tied with a string just barely long enough to tie.

"Korra.. It's alrigh-" I started.

"It's not alright, Mako!" Korra yelled, interrupting me. She had thrown the papers on the floor. "I left you! It was like I didn't even care!" She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh.." I hushed her. "It's okay, Korra. It's okay." I brought her to the couch, sitting her down in my lap. I stroked her cheek lightly. She shook her head, tears continuing to stream down her face. I wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"It's not Mako. It's not.." She cried softly. Korra let her head fall onto my shoulder, she was shaking with sobs.

We were like this for a few hours. Korra would say it's not okay, and I would reassure her that everything was okay. That I wasn't hurt. But it was all a lie. Our relationship was hanging by a thread.

I kissed Korra's cheek. "Does anyone know you are here?" I asked quietly.

"No. No one know's that I'm back." She whispered.

I stroked her hair, pulling back to look at it properly. It was the same sleek brown color as before. The corners of my mouth tugged at a smile.

"I'm so sorry that I left, Mako." Korra started. "I just didn't know wha-"

"Korra, stop." I interrupted. "It's all okay. I promise."

And then, out of the blue, Korra kissed me. Her lips against mine. All the memories came rushing back. I was so overwhelmed by emotion, I started to cry. _Really_ cry. I kissed Korra back, my fingers getting tangled in Korra's long hair. I was the one who pulled away.

"I forgive you." I said, a bit rushed. "I love you Korra."

She smiled. "I love you. I'm sorry I left. It was miserable for me too."

And we went back to kissing.

* * *

**A/N: So, my first one-shot! Let me know how I did in the reviews! This will pretty much be a story where I put all my one-shots that I have written.**


End file.
